Patience
by Kasalari
Summary: There have been a lot of Ranma crossovers made, so i decided to make a Ranma/Dragon Warrior 1 ^_^ Ranma needs to learn patience, and Genma knows just how to teach it to him.
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters,   
they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.*  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
It takes many qualities to be a great martial artist. Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, is a good example of what is necessary to excell in such a physically and mentally demanding thing as the martial arts. He is strong, fast, dedicated, pure of heart, and patient...   
  
"Hey pops! Get back behind me, I was here first!"   
  
Genma was cutting infront of Ranma at the new restaurant down the street that was having an all you can eat buffet for half price special.   
  
"Now boy, what have I told you about being patient?"   
  
"You never taught me about patience! I had to teach myself patience so I wouldn't kick your ass every minute!" a fuming Ranma shouted.  
  
"Foolish son of mine! Patience is the key to becoming a strong martial artist like myself." Genma prepared to lecture his son on the finer points of being patient, stopping when he noticed that the ungrateful boy had already grabbed two plates and was filling them up with various foods.  
"That does it... I didn't want to train him with "it" now, but he leaves me no choice. If this training method isn't strong enough to teach that disgrace of a son of mine some patience, then nothing is."  
Later that evening...  
  
"Ranma, it is now time for you to be taught the virtue of patience as I was."  
  
"You called me down here for that?!" Ranma had been enjoying some quiet moments of reflection when he was told by Akane that his father needed to speak with him. So he put down the Super Nintendo controller, and walked into the training dojo.   
  
"Be serious boy. This will be the hardest task set before you since we started that training trip so long ago." Genma had the most serious expression Ranma had seen on his face since he was told of his engagement so that the two dojos could be joined.  
  
'I wonder what kinda training it is?' the young Saotome thought to himself.  
"Wait for me here, I need to go get what's needed for the training," Genma informed him as he slowly got up and headed for the attic. He wasted no time digging through various boxes of junk, looking for whatever it was that he was seeking. After an hour had passed, and many boxes had been searched, he found what he was looking for. With great caution, he lifted up a small box and brought it to the waiting Ranma.  
  
"What's in the box pops?" Ranma asked with a great deal of curiosity. Was something so small really going to be that hard to train with?  
  
"Look inside and see for yourself," Genma replied handing the box to him.  
  
There was a lot of dust on the outside of the box, meaning whatever is in there is quite old. Ranma carefully dusted the box off and slowly opened it. Inside there was an old NES system, and a game.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke!?" he shouted, having been let down after so much suspense.  
  
"I'm not the type to joke during such important times. The training you will receive is gonna come from playing that game!" Genma pointed at the dust covered cartridge lying in the box.  
Ranma picked it up, dusted it off, and tried to read the faded label.  
  
"I think it says Drag Warriors or something. Sorry pops, you might be interested in stuff like that, but it just ain't my kinda game."  
  
"How dare you disrespect the game!" says a quite flustered Genma. "Look closer, it says Dragon Warrior.  
  
"Hmm... so it does. Why should I care?" Obviously, Ranma is not impressed.  
  
"You will learn boy, you will learn.... But for now, help me hook it up in our room."  
After much searching about for the necessary wires to hook up such an antique, the system was ready to go.  
  
"Now listen Ranma, every minute that you are not sleeping, eating, or in school, you will be playing this game. If you fail to, then the only food you'll be getting is Akane's." Ranma's stomach almost burst at the thought.  
  
  
"Anything but that pops! I'm begging ya!" And he was too, on all fours practicing the "crouch of the wild tiger" technique that he was taught so long ago.  
  
Unfortunately for him, the Tendou household had decided to investigate what all of the noise was about. What was even more unfortunate was that the said girl had walked in just as her cooking was being used as a sort of extreme and unhumane punishment. Talk about unfortunate.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!!" the raven haired girl screamed as she smashed the unfortunate boy with her favorite mallet.  
  
"Kawaiikune!!!" the boy answered the attack the only way he knew how. It was rather unfortunate that he did.  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Once again Ranma was introduced to Mr. Mallet, an acquaintence that he would rather have never met.  
  
"That's enough Akane," Soun, the head of the Tendou household said firmly.   
  
"No it's not!" the still fuming Akane shrieked.  
  
"Akane, if what I think is happening, it is more than enough. The training Ranma is about to take is the worst punishment anyone could ask for."  
  
"Really? What kind of training is it dad?" Akane asked, growing more curious my the minute.  
  
"Something so awfull that I gave up the idea of teaching it to anyone. Genma is not as kind as I am it seems." Seeing that Akane was about to ask further questions, he shook his head. "I cannot speak of this to you yet Akane. Perhaps at a later time. Let us be off now." he turned and looked at Kasumi and Nabiki. Kasumi didn't have much interest in what was occuring, but Nabiki had the look in her eye that said she was trying to think of some way to profit off this. "I mean all of us," he repeated looking sternly at his middle daughter.  
  
"Ok, I can take a hint," Nabiki said walking out of the room. She could be heard muttering about people interfering with her making money and how she'd make them pay for it.  
"Better get to sleep boy, since you don't have school your training will begin after breakfast."  
  
"Fine fine...," Ranma muttered, too tired to care.  
  
Dark clouds gathered over the house that night.  
*  
*  
*  
  
Well, that's it for now. Didja like it? In the next chapter, the tourture..err training begins.  
Read & review please! 


	2. A Bad Day

*Disclaimer*  
  
I do not, nor have I ever owned Ranma 1/2. It is the property of the great Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
*end disclaimer*  
  
  
Patience Chapter 2  
  
"A Bad Day"  
  
Ranma began the day off with a bad start. He woke up late, which caused him to miss breakfast in an attempt to make it to school on time, he was hit by Akane when he "politely" declined to eat the rice balls she had made for him in case he did oversleep, and he was further delayed from getting to school by one Tatewaki Kuno.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, this is the day that I shall defeat you and claim the lovely Akane Tendo and Pig-tailed girl for myself!"  
  
Not wanting to be later than he already was, Ranma decided to make quick work of the ever present bane of his existence. He dodged the multiple sword slashes of Kuno, and using his head as a spring board, he flew over the gates and into the school yard. It was to no avail however, and a few moments later he was in the hall holding onto two buckets filled with water.  
  
"What a lousy day. I've already managed to piss Akane off and I got to school late too. Can it get any worse?"  
  
Ranma continued to grumble until it was lunch time. He brightened up a little when the class was dismissed, and hurried to buy some bread, only to find out that he was broke.   
  
"This just isn't my day. I forgot my own lunch, I don't have any money to buy some, and Uchan is absent today. The two options I have are to go hungry, or to eat the lunch that Akane usually makes for me. I guess I'll be going hungry. *sigh* It seems like today can get much worse."  
  
Little did he know how right he was.  
  
~  
  
"Tadaima!" Akane shouted cheerfully. Unlike Ranma, she had a rather pleasant day, with the exception of Ranma insulting her cooking again. Kuno didn't have a chance to latch onto her today, and most of the mob that usually met her outside the school were still recovering from their previous injuries. She was in a good mood, and was determined to stay that way. She did feel a little bad for all the bad things that were happening to Ranma, but the jerk deserved it. So she just smiled and went up to her room to put away her things.  
  
Ranma's entrance wasn't nearly so happy. He was hungry, tired, and just wanted to eat something and be left alone. However, his new training was to begin today, so he didn't have that luxury. Genma pounced on him as soon as he walked through the door.  
  
"Today is the day. You will begin your new training immediately. Put away your stuff and prepare yourself."  
  
"Do I have to? I'm having a bad day and I just want to relax," Ranma knew what the answer would be, but he had to try anyway.  
  
"Hmmm... I see. Fine, you may rest. In fact, you can just forget about the training altogether."  
  
"I can? You're not just playing a joke are you pops?"  
  
"Ranma my boy, I'm being quite serious. You don't have to do the training. It's obvious that I have vastly overrated your abilities. You're nowhere near the level you need to be at to attempt this. I guess you just aren't tough enough."  
  
"What did you say?! Of course I'm tough enough to handle any kind of training you can dish out to me! Let's do it pops!" Ranma was fuming over the idea that he wasn't capable of handling the training. It's just a game, how weak does his pops think he is?  
  
Genma smiled. He knew how to push Ranma's buttons when it was necessary. Now the boy would train with great passion. This is all working out very well. If Ranma can pass this test, then he's ready to take over the Saotome school. And then the wedding between him and Akane can commence. He could barely contain his excitement.  
  
~  
  
The button was pushed, the screen turned black, and the catchy music came on. The training was about to begin.  
  
"Now Ranma, the goal of this game is to rescue the princess and to slay the evil Dragonlord." Genma told his son as the hero was being named, and then he left. Ranma would have to figure the rest out on his own.  
  
"What're you gonna name him?" Akane, who had been allowed to watch by her father after much threatening, asked.  
  
"I'll name him Ranma of course."  
  
"Gee... how original."  
  
"Like you could do better."  
  
"I'm sure I could!"  
  
"Fine then, what do you suggest I use for a name?"  
  
The raven haired girl thought for a moment, and then smiled.  
  
"How about Jaino?"  
  
"Hmmph! What a stupid name."  
  
"It's not stupid! And at least it is original." She took the controller and began to enter the letters, only to find out that there wasn't enough room.  
  
"Well, so much for naming him Jaino," a smiling Ranma stated.  
  
"And we can't name him Ranma either baka."  
  
"What should we name him then? Hero? Link? Shin?" Ranma began listing off random names, looking for one that sounded good.  
  
While they were busy thinking, Nabiki walked in. She took the controller and smiled. It was time to have a little fun she thought as she choose the name of the hero. When Ranma and Akane noticed her, it was too late.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" Akane and Ranma shouted in unison.  
  
"I named him for you, enjoy," she said smiling as she walked out.  
  
"I wonder what she named him?" Akane pondered as Ranma skipped through the opening text.  
  
A few minutes later, a scream was heard throughout Nerima.  
  
"NABIKI!!!"  
*  
*  
*  
  
Well, i've updated. This fic is going to be longer than I had planned. The second chapter is already done and the training hasn't actually started yet. I'll try to stay more on topic with the next chapter. Read and review please!  
(sorry for such a short chapter)  
Ja ne. 


End file.
